1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position pointing device and relates to storing information within a position pointing device used with a coordinate input device (an input device to a computer) such as a digitizer or tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer input devices transmit information to an attached computer. Such input devices include pen-shaped position pointing devices, and the input device may include coded information to increase the functions of the input device.
A position pointing device may include identification information that distinguishes the input information. For example, an electronic pen loaded with information for "red color" will automatically cause the "red color" to be selected when a figure is drawn and shown on a computer display. By loading a different color on a different pen, a set of electronic color pencils can be realized. By attaching a mechanism to an electronic pen to switch color, a multiple color ball point pen function can be realized. A pen may store information for different pen-tip widths and different types of ink. An electronic pen can be identified to start up a specific software application in accordance with the type of pen used. Another application is to limit access to information by enabling a personal ID information setting, and thus provide a security function through the ID setting system.
The loading of information onto an electronic pen is disclosed in several patent applications. A device for transmitting information from an electronic pen to a higher level computer via a position detecting device is disclosed in the following Japanese Laid Open Patent Applications: H3-189716, H3-189717, H7-182094, H7-225654, H7-234752, and H8-030374.
If a CPU for encoding information transmission is included in an electronic pen, the pen will require a power source. This may require the installment of a battery inside the electronic pen.
Small switches on the electronic pen can change the information setting. The switches, however, have to be very small in order for them to be installed in the electronic pen. Furthermore, the number of connecting points increases as the number of information settings increases.
At this time, acceptable switches hardly exist in the market, although different switches have been proposed. A rotary switch has plural connection points, but it is too big to be installed in an electronic pen. If such a rotary switch is condensed to a size small enough to fit on an electronic pen, the cost will undesirably increase. A DIP switch assembly is small, but it is for semi-permanent settings and is not designed for frequent changes. Therefore, the DIP switch lacks durability and is not suitable for a user to change settings frequently. A DIP rotary switch assembly is a DIP switch with a rotary dial shape that can be installed inside a big pen. The inventor of the current application tried a DIP rotary switch assembly as an experiment. It became unusable because the connecting points went bad even though it was not used heavily. No other rotary switch installable in a pen is found yet.
There is a problem of checking what is set by a switch operation. The size of an electronic pen should not be too large, thereby limiting the size for the display space to show a function setting.
As far as an ID setting as a security function is concerned, it is recommended to prohibit a user from conducting a setting operation from the security viewpoint. The ID information can be pre-installed permanently in the hardware, e.g. by a circuit on a printed board. However, to promote user convenience, the user could be allowed to conduct a setting operation using a password. To do this, a semiconductor memory needs to be loaded. In almost all cases, the processing for writing information becomes more complex than reading information. It is often the case that a separate power supply is required for writing. It is therefore difficult to load a function in the electronic pen necessary to write the information.
If a battery is installed, then a change of the battery will be required. This requires configuration of a thin pen with a complex structure. Even if the battery can be recharged, the battery still needs to be removable, which requires troublesome work.